


Year

by Yuval25



Series: The Story Of Us [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back In The Closet, Betrayal, Break Up, M/M, Mature Dudley, year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year is a long time to be away from your one true love. Just ask Dudley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Year  
> Beta: writhen heart

A year is a long time to be separated from your one true love. A lot could happen in a year – they could colour their hair purple, or learn how to pole-dance, or end a decade-long argument with their mum. But it could also be quite tame – they might only change their phone number, or re-model their room, or make a new friend.

Either way, it sucks to come back after a year and find out some things have changed. In this case, Dudley certainly hadn't expected to discover the extreme make-over his recently-turned-ex had performed.

Ed, the ex in question, was _apparently_ not very gay anymore, married, and with a baby girl strapped to his chest by some complicated-looking manoeuvre of what seemed to be a scarf. Imagine Dudley's shock when he then met his _lovely_ wife, Jennifer 'call me Jenny', whose breasts were so big Dudley feared they would explode any moment, and whose long, blond hair was obviously as natural as said breasts.

Seemed like Ed had managed quite a lot in the year they'd been apart. Dudley wished he could say the same about himself. The year had passed and gone before he could utter a syllable and all he had to show for it was a damaged British accent and a bump in his bank account. Having left the American university mid-term, he didn't even get a diploma to brag about, and all of that for an arse named Ed who wasn't even Ed anymore.

No, his name, according to his wife, was _Edmund_.

Smiling a fake smile at the happy couple, Dudley met Edmund's eyes with one final, I-Would-Have-Kicked-Your-Arse-If-Not-For-That-Baby smirk, and removed himself from the scene, and the store, and the street.

Grocery-shopping was overrated.


End file.
